


It’s Time for a Job Chocobo Butt!

by tovkoi



Series: Insomnia Burgers (Fast Food AU) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arydn is the creepy DM, Btw the ship tags aren’t the focus, F/F, F/M, FFXV Minibang 2019, Fast Food, Fluff, Gladio and his spatula, Hangouts, It’ll get to the fast food part I promise, Kinda Prologue, M/M, Prompto is a chaotic bi, Regis is a CEO, Save the boys from night shift, ffxvminibang, iggy is shift manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovkoi/pseuds/tovkoi
Summary: His father has been suggesting, pulling and pushing for far too long that Noctis take up the role of CEO to Insomnia Burgers when he is of age. The young prodigy gives in, with the exception he works alongside his best friends and future associates.The catch is, he has to start his training at the bottom of the barrel. It’ll be rough, life will act up and bring along unexpected curveballs—but at least their earning minimum wage.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Insomnia Burgers (Fast Food AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580344
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: FFXV Minibang 2019





	It’s Time for a Job Chocobo Butt!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I’m finally using this acc and getting some works out! This work was written for the FFXV Minibang 2019, and though I didn’t have an artist, I still managed to get a good start to my Fast Food AU which I’m super excited to build on as the next year rolls in. This event was so fun to participate in, and I just want to thank everybody for being lovely and supportive!!  
> This bit is just an intro chapter, I planned for it to be longer but some life stuff got thrown my way, so I ended up with some cute promptis (Though lowkey cause I love a good slow burn even if I’m impatient oops.) I plan to actually put the boys behind the counter with my next chunk of story and build on the store.  
> My years of experience in shitty fast food jobs is finally paying off.  
> I hope y’all enjoy! I’m kind of nervous to finally be posting <3

“Is it worth it?” Prompto piped up from the couch, hands wrapped around a controller and feet propped on the coffee table in front of him. Just another casual hangout in Noctis’ apartment, takeout for dinner and video games until one of them starts to pass out. (Usually Noctis, he just couldn’t fight sleep.)

Sometimes the two would just yell back and forth, somebody would die via game and laughter would ring out from the winning party.

Though, on the off chance that one of them was in a particular mood, deep discussions would take control of the evening and games were forgotten. Most of the time, Noctis would need to vent about the ache in his shoulders from all the stress of the corporate business his father owned. Prompto takes these opportunities to let his best friend relax, talking mindlessly without judgment.

Rarely, Prompto himself would end up talking with his head in the other's lap and the words wouldn’t stop. These usually ended with tears, and hot cocoa in his hand because it seemed to be the only thing Noctis knew how to make.

The end of the senior year had hit, and they both were just wound up balls of stress nowadays. College was approaching and jobs were next on the list of aspiring adulthood, which Noctis begrudgingly had to prepare for.

“I guess so,” Noctis said, twirling noodles with his chopsticks and picking out the vegetables hidden at the bottom. “my dad insisted.”

“Ah, well-“

“Don’t say it.”

Prompto paused the match, turning to give Noctis a pointed look where he sat on the floor playing with his leftovers. He knew to be cautious whenever a parent was mentioned, specifically the dad in question. However…

“He might be right, dude.”

Noctis huffed, shoving the last bit of the Lo Mein in his mouth. It wasn’t ideal, but for once he might agree.

Since he was a kid, his dad had been busy with meetings, sponsors and more. Being the CEO of your own company came with some major disadvantages despite all the success. Time wasn’t yours anymore, always a schedule and always somewhere to be. People to meet, greet and carry out deals, etc. Something Noctis wasn’t sure he’d ever be interested in.

Yet here he was, seriously considering to begin his CEO training.

At the start of his senior year, Regis had begun to invite him to meetings and official events within the company. Noctis had been to dinner parties before and casual endeavors, but now it seemed more serious and focused on him as well. “Managers” would greet him like they had practiced his name, and he would participate in signings.

Now that graduation was in a week, finals had ended and he was turning 18 in a few months, his father had finally dropped the bombshell.

He wanted Noctis to take over the company, becoming the next CEO.

Really, he should’ve seen this coming since the start of Regis taking interest in him coming along to business events, but what are the odds? Not in Noctis’ favor it seemed. Especially since this came with a catch.

“Soooo, he wants you to start at one of the stores and work your way up- it might not be so bad! Besides, its extra cash.” Prompto lifted his foot, shifting to nudge Noctis in the knee as he spoke. “Right, right?”

Noctis thought for a moment, seeming to almost agree until a grimace slipped out and he leaned his head against the table with a groan. “God.”

“Come on buddy, look on the bright-“ The sentence ended abruptly with a startled yelp, foot yanked forward causing Prompto to slid off the couch, awkwardly sandwiching between the pieces of furniture. “Oomphfuck.”

“That seems like a situation you’ve got yourself in, Prom.” Noctis cracked a smile, watching his best friend struggle to adjust and sit up. Prompto sent him a half-hearted glare, raising a finger gun.

“Dude you got it coming!”

“Oh really-“ Prompto reached behind himself in record time, grabbing a corner and launching a pillow directly into his face with a yell. It almost sent Noctis backward with the force, the fluffy weapon landing in his lap as he caught himself with a free hand.

“Sore loser.”

“Bitch.”

Prompto blew a raspberry, the two meeting eye contact and unable to keep their resolve as laughter bubbled out. They were ridiculous together, but who could blame them.

The laughter soon died off, leaving comfortable silence as Prompto jumped up from his fallen spot, collecting his leftovers for later and prompting Noctis to soon follow in cleaning up. Somebody had to keep the apartment from becoming a landfill when Ignis couldn’t check-in. One time the guy had come by, a few weeks worth of summer vacation had built up and became an entire day clean up.

So to avoid the silent wrath of Ignis, Prompto kept a mental note to remind Noctis to clean when he was over. No real struggle, of course, he likes to be helpful where he can.

Besides, there’s not much to clean up when your foster parents hardly made an appearance.

When they were done, the two sprawled out on the couch and controllers returned to hands as a new match was started. The clink of buttons and the sounds of remorse at a loss match and the cheers of victory filled the apartment, the safe pattern of every Friday night playing out.

Eventually, Noctis started blinking slower, the TV becoming a fuzzy mass as his brain began to shut down for the night.

“Time for shuteye, Noct?” Prompto elbowed his friend's shoulder, as the match concluded and victory was displayed. When all he received was a murmur, turning to see Noctis slumped against the couch arm with a tired grin of his own. “I’d love to let you pass out right here so your back hurts like a bitch tomorrow, but my conscience is on your side tonight, bud.”

Prompto pat his friend on the cheek with the back of his hand, earning a swat in return as Noctis sat up and stretched with a yawn slipping out.

“I’m up.”

With a cheeky grin, he jumped off the couch to turn off the console as Noctis trudged through the hall towards his room. It didn’t take him long to collapse immediately on his bed face first, spreading out like a starfish on the ocean floor. Prompto soon followed him in, heading into the small bathroom connected to the room.

When the door shut, Noctis shifted enough to sit up, plugging in his phone and checking last-minute messages. Prompto popped out of the bathroom not long after, toothbrush in mouth and his phone in hand.

Meanwhile, Noctis had gears shifting from their earlier conversation, another thought slipping forward and forming an idea of sorts. He didn’t want to work his first job alone, especially when his people skills weren’t exactly top-notch as they say. Of course, Ignis would be working there (In a leadership position, more than likely.) to keep tabs on him, and it wasn’t like they weren’t friendly. It just seemed different, with him working for his dad and the company.

Noctis paused in typing his message to his father, teeth biting into his bottom lip. A bad habit really, but it never occurred to him that he was doing it until a metallic taste was left on his tongue.

Merely raising a brow in his friend's direction, Prompto turned to finish in the bathroom and only asked when he returned. “Alright I can practically hear ‘ya from over here,” He plopped on the side of the bed that wasn’t occupied, Noctis shifting over to make more room. “Spill it, dude!”

There was a pause, Noctis forming a frown while mulling over how to ask this stressful proposition. He laid back patiently, scrolling through some King’s Knight blog.

“Could you-“ He paused, sighing. Words were difficult to form sometimes.

“Could I?”

“Shut up.”

“Shutting the up.” Prompto quipped, amusement written in his features.

Noctis set his phone down on the nightstand, deciding to answer his father tomorrow when he wasn’t exhausted and rolled over to lay on his back.

“I want you to work with me. You’d be pretty good at it.”

When he didn’t receive a response, he turned his head to take a look at his friend, who continued to tap through the article with a contemplative expression.

Finally, “I mean…you sure? Cause don’t get me wrong, I’d love to be stuck behind a counter helping hangry people all day long,” Prompto reached behind his to scratch his neck absentmindedly. “but I gotta worry about the anxiety part-“

“You can take your meds, and if you need a break, I'll make sure you get it,” Noctis replied confidently. “It’d be a good place to start.”

“Hm.. you’re not wrong.”

“And it’s extra cash, you could move out.”

He knew that would be the deal-breaker, Prompto mentioning recently a few times he wanted to move out and despite Noctis offering to share his apartment, insisted he needed to do it on his own. Probably to prove something or another, and based on his expression he was definitely mulling that over.

“Alright, you got me!” Prompto declared, laughter breaking out as he reached over to smack his friend’s arm. “I’ll do it, just tell me where to apply, Dude.”

Now it was about time for the next chapter of their life.


End file.
